Goku (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Goku 'is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. he is the Adoptive Grandson of Granpa Gohan, the husband of Chichi, the father of Gohan, Goten and Gochan, the grandfather of Pan, Rohan, Gotan, and Gochi, the great gandfather of Hyo and Pearl, and later the great great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. throughout his life, he trains hard and strive to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold the peace. these qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, dued to his lack of education. 'Destruction Of The Saiyans: Born on the Planet Vegeta, our hero begin his life as the Saiyan infant "Kakarot". At birth he was classified as a Low Class Warrior. He is the second son of Bardock and Seta, and younger brother to Raditz. He is also the second grandson of Rasen. 'Bardock: The Father Of Goku:' Before Planet Vegeta's Destruction, the second son of Bardock was sent to Earth in order to conquer the planet for the world trade organization. However he crash lands onto the planet and is found and named "Goku" by Grandpa Gohan. 'Pre-Dragon Ball' ''' New Age Saga: At first, he was a extremely violent and ill-tempered boy, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a ravine and suffered head trauma that sent him into a coma and nearly killed him. After he recovers, Goku becomes a very nice boy. Gohan trains him in Martial Arts, teaching him techniques such as the Jan Ken Technique, and gives him the Power Pole. he is seemly normal except for his ignorance of the world (which is demonstrated numerous time often in humorous ways). But Gohan has made him aware about such things as the cities outside Mt. Paozu. from the age of 9, he developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby leaving him for Gohan to discover. One night, Gohan witness Goku's full moon transformation and told him to never go out when there's A full moon. Another night Goku kills his grandfather by accident after transforming into a Great Ape, having no memory of it. for 2 years, Goku believed his grandfather's soul was imprison in the 4 Star Dragon Ball. '''Dragon Ball 'Emperor Pilaf Saga and The Touranment Saga:' Goku is introduced in the Dragon Ball Manga and Anime at the age of 11, as a young boy living in obscurity in Mt. Paozu. In the 749 Age, he accompanies a teenage girl named Bulma, on her search for the mystical Dragon Balls. During the Search Goku encounters Oolong "The Terrible", Yamcha "The Desert Bandit", Puar, Ox King and Chichi, who he agrees to marry thinking marriage was some type of food. he also meets Master Roshi, after saving Turtle, and is given a Dragon Ball and the Flying Nimbus. His first major villain he faces is the devious Emperor Pilaf and his Gang. After stopping Pilaf from making his wish to Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, Goku and his friends are trapped inside Pilaf's castle until he transforms into a Great Ape, after looking at a Full Moon and destroys everything in site. After Goku's tail is removed, he reverts back to normal and has no memory of the incident. soon after Goku goes to Kame House to train under Master Roshi along with rival turned friend, Krillin, after finding him a maid that happens to be Launch. After training was complete in the 750 Age, Goku competed in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. in the Quarter Finals, Goku wins by default to Giran, after his tail regrows. In the Semi Finals, Goku defeats Nam, and in the Grand Finals Goku battles a disguised Master Roshi (Jackie Chun), and transforms into a Great Ape until the moon is destroyed by a Kamehameha. Goku loses and ends up in second place. 'Red Ribbon Army, General Blue, and Commander Red Saga:' afterwards Goku sets out in search for his late Grand Father's Dragon Balls. a struggle for the Dragon Balls is faught between Goku, Pilaf and The Red Ribbon Army.also in this struggle Goku meets and befriends many people including Suno, Android #8 (who he nicknames Eighter), Arale, Bora and his Son, Upa. After Bora is killed by Mercenary Tao (a hired assassin sent by the Red Ribbon Army), Gouk is easily defeated and is forced to clime Korin Tower to recieve Training from Korin. After defeating Mercenary Tao, Goku singlehandley defeats the entire Red Ribbon Army. 'Fortune Teller Baba Saga and Tien Shinhan Saga:' With Upa's father still dead due to Mercenary Tao killing him, Goku battles Fortune Teller Baba's warriors to learn the location of the final Dragon Ball, in order to wish Bora back to life. He also fights and sees his dead Grand Father, Gohan during this ordeal. After obtaining the Dagon Ball from Pilaf, Goku summons Shenron and resurrect Bora. For 3 years, Goku trains around the world and face fighters such as Terror and Plague, Rising Dragon, Sky Dragon and manying others. Goku also defeats the King of Demon Land, Sula during his mission to rescue a King's Daughter. He also meets Tien Shinhan and Chaiotzu. During the 753 Age, Goku returns to Papaya Island and competes in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament.in the Preliminaries, he defeats King Chappa, a former World Martial Arts Champion. In the Quarter Finals, Goku defeats Pompa, and in the Semi Finals he defeats his best friend Krillin, but loses to Tien in the Grand Finals. Tien and Chaiotzu also become allies, after their difference are settle. 'King Piccolo Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga': After Pilaf sets free King Piccolo from the Denshi Jar, he was imprisioned in, Krillin is assassinated by Tambourine for Goku's Dragon Ball. Goku sets out for revenge but is easily defeated due to not having any rest from the closure of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. After meeting Yajirobe, Goku defeats Tambourine but is nearly killed by King Piccolo. after receiving the Ultra Devine Water, Goku's hidden potential is slightly awakened, making him strong enough to defeat King Piccolo once and for all. After King Piccolo's defeat. Goku trains for 3 years on Kami 's Lookout, after meeting Mr. Popo and Kami, and learning of his and King Piccolo's origin, and of King Piccolo's reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament take place in the 756 Age. In the Preliminaries, Goku defeatsd King Chappa, A Second Time. in the Quarter Finals, Goku defeats Chichi (who he didn't remember at first), and promises to keep his word, and marries her after the tournament is over. In the Semi Finals, Goku defeats Tien and in the Finals, Goku defeats Piccolo, thus saving the World, and becoming a World Martial Arts Champion for the first time. After the Tournament, Fire Mountain burst back into flames trapping the Ox King in the castle with Chichi's wedding dress. Goku and Chichi embark on various mission to exstinquish. this leads them Earth's Check In Station, where Grandpa Gohan is now a bodyguard for Annin, the guardian of the Furnance of Eight Divinitions. After putting out the flames around the castle after fixing a hole in the Furnace, Goku marries Chichi, ending the Dragon Ball Series. In the 757 Age, Goku and Chichi's first child is born, and named Gohan, after his deceased Adoptive Grand Father. 'Dragon Ball Z' Dead Zone: 4 years later, Garlic Jr., son of Garlic kidnaps Gohan, gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for imortality. After defeating Garlic Jr's minions, he forms A alliance with Piccolo and battle Garlic Jr. Goku's son, Gohan shockingly manages to trap Garlic Jr. in the dead zone saving the world. 'Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu and Frieza Saga:' in the 761 Age, 5 years have now passed, and Goku meets his older brother, Raditz, and learns that he is a alien known as a Saiyan. He learns that he was sent to Earth as a baby to conquer the planet but his memory was scrambled from his head injury as a child. Goku sacrificed himself in order for Piccolo to kill Raditz with a Special Beam Cannon. While in Other World, Goku travels Snake Way to train with King Kai, in order to prepare for the battle against Nappa and Vegeta within a year's time. After being revived in the 762 Age, Goku arrives too late for most of the Z Fighters are dead except Krillin and Gohan. Goku defeats Nappa, and then battles Vegeta. After the battle against Vegeta, Goku is hospitalized due to his injuries from the battle. Afterwards while Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan journey to Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Yamcha, Chaiotzu, Tien, Kami and Piccolo. Goku is told by Master Roshi, that a struggle for the Namekian Dragon Balls is taken place between them, Vegeta, and a powerful tyrant known as Frieza. After being healed by a Senzu Bean from Yajirobe, Goku uses his reconstructed Spaceship (thanks to Dr. Briefs) to journey to Namek, while training under 100X Gravity. Once on Namek he defeats Racoome and Burter, and battles Captain Ginyu only to have his body stolen. After regaining his body he heals inside a Rejuvenation Tank until he makes a full recovery. soon after he battles Frieza who is now in his Final form. After Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin buy Goku some time to create a large Spirit Bomb, Goku uses it in an attempt to destroy the tyrant once and for all. However Frieza manages to survive the attack and injures Piccolo and murders Krillin. This causes Goku to go into a Rage and becomes a Super Saiyan for the first time. After defeating Frieza, Goku uses a Ginyu Force space pod to escape Planet Namek's destruction. 'Trunks, Android, Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell, and Cell Games Saga:' A year later, Goku returns to Earth, and learns of the Androids created by Dr. Gero (a former member of the Red Ribbon Army), that would appear in three years's time and kill all of the Z Fighters from a mysterious boy named Trunks from the future. also Goku learns that he would die from a Heart Virus before the Androids appeared. Trunks gives him a cure for the virus just before he returns to his future. For three years Goku trains with Piccolo and his son, Gohan to prepare for the Androids. After 3 years passed, The Androids appear in South city, and the Z Fighters unite to battle this threat. While Goku battles Android #19 in his Super Saiyan State, he begins to suffer from the Heart virus, and is forced to retreat from the battle until he recovered from the virus. After fully recovering from the virus with the help of the cure, Goku learns of the situation with the Androids and Cell. With his mind set on trying to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan, he and Gohan begin their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, after Vegeta and Future Trunks's departure from the Chamber. After exiting the Chamber with his Son, he learns of Cell's ascension to his Perfect Form, and awaits for the Cell Games to begin with his family for 10 days. With Piccolo and Kami now fused into one being, Goku journey to King Kai's Planet, to Locate New Namek using his Instant Transmission, and bring Dende to earth, to become the new Guardian of Earth and create a new set of Dragon Balls. At the Cell Games, Goku reveals his Full Power Super Saiyan state, and battles Cell, until he realizes he is no match for the android. Shocking the other Z Fighters, he allows Gohan to take his place in the battle. After Cell atempts to blow up Earth, Goku sacrifices himself again and uses Instant Transmission to transport Cell to King Kai's planet where he explodes, causing the deaths of Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. After learning Cell has survived and returned to Earth, Goku coaches Gohan into defeating Cell with a Kamehameha. Soon afterwards Goku decides to stay in Other World, making Gohan his successor. 'Cooler's Revenge:' During the 3 years of training to prepare for the Androids, Cooler, Frieza's older Brother, and his Armored Squadron arrive on Earth to seek Revenge and to reclaim his peples's honor. After a long fought battle, Goku goes Super Saiyan and manages to blast Cooler, with a Kamehameha along with his Final Attack into the Sun. 'Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan:' Goku and his Friends are warned by King Kai of the Legendary Super Saiyan causing havoc in the south galaxy. after discovering that the Saiyan, Broly is that Legendary Super Saiyan, a battle is faught on the New Planet Vegeta (which is soon to be destroyed by a xomet). After gathering energy from Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Vegeta, Goku manages to summon up enough strength to defeat Broly, just before the planet explodes. 'Bojack Unbound:' Shorty after Cell's defeat on Earth, Goku observes a Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament taking place on Earth while in Other World. Aoon after Goku learns of Bojack and his minions threatens to take over the world for their own. They were set free when Cell blew up King Kai's Planet. Before Bojack could kill Gohan, Goku returns to Earth for a split second to save him, and coaches Gohan into defeating Bojack and his Minions. 'Great Saiyaman, World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga:' While in Other World, Goku participates in the Other World Tournament, and makes it all the way to the finals against Pikkon, the West Kai's most strongest Fighter. It ends in a draw. For the 7 years to followed, Goku has continued his training. After learning of an upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth, Goku is allowed to return to Earth for one day to compete. on the day of the 25th World Martial arts Tournament he appears with Fortune Teller Baba he is greeted by his family and friends and is introduce to his second son, Goten. after learning of the Supremee Kai and Kibito, they learn of the wizard Babidi tryin to revive th Mighty Monster, Majin Buu. After defeating Yakon, Goku is forced to battle Vegeta, who is now under Babidi's spell. This is also the first time Goku uses his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. After being knocked out by Vegeta, Goku awakens and learns of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths at the hands of Majin Buu. After deciding to teach the Fusion Technique to Trunks and Goten, Goku stalls Majin Buu for a short moment in his newly discovered Super Saiyan 3 Transformation, while Trunks returns to West City to get the Dragon radar. After returning to the Other World, Goku learns that Gohan is alive on the world of the Kais. After the battle with Super Buu intensifys Goku is given a new life by the Elder Supreme Kai, and returns to Earth to fuse with Gohan permanently with the Potaras. After Super buu absorbs Gohan, Vegeta is allowed to hlep in the battle on Earth from the Other world, and fuses with Goku, to create Vegito. After being absorbed by Super Buu, Vegito splits back into Goku and Vegeta. After rescuing Piccolo, Gohan, Tunks, and Goten from inside Buu's body, Super Buu reverts back into his original pure form, Kid Buu. After Kid Buu destroys the Earth, the final battle takes place on the world of the kais. after defeating Kid Buu with a Super Spirit Bomb, the universe is restored back to peace. 10 years later, Goku is now a grandfather to Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan. At the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku battles the Reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub, and later decides to train him to uphold the peace, thus ending the Dragon Ball Z series. 'Wrath Of The Dragon:' A few months after defeating Kid Buu, Goku and friends summmon Shenron to release the hero Tapion from a mystical music Box. After revealing the story of the monster Hirudegarn, Goku and friends soon partake in a battle against the tyrant. Goku manages to defeat him as Super Saiyan 3 using a Super Dragon Fist. 'Yo! Son Goku And Friends Return:' 2 years after Kid Buu's defeat, Goku is now a Radish farmer, and has been invited to a banquet to celebrate Hercule's newly built Hotel. Goku and friends meet Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble, who has come to Earth to gain help against Abo and Kado. After the fused from of Ado and Kado, Aka gets out of hand, Goku steps in and easily defeats him with one punch. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and Baby Saga:' During the Start Of Dragon Ball GT, 5 years later in the 789 age, Goku and Uub have completed their training, in the Hyper Bolic Time chamber, and Goku is accidentally wished back into a child by the mysterious Black Star Dragon Balls now scattered into outer space. After journeying into space along with Trunks and Pan (who snuck aboard the ship, while Goten was on the phone), they face many new enemies, including Lord Don Kee and his army on Planet Imecka, Zoonama on Planet Gelpo, the Para Para Brothers and the Luud Order led by Dolltaki. They also befriend the Machine Mutant, Giru, who is now the Dragon Radar. After arriving on Planet M2, he battles the Sigma Force, General Rilldo, Dr. Myuu, and his greatest creation, Baby. After finishing up the grand search ofr the Dragon Balls, Goku and friends return to Earth only to learn that Baby has survied and inhabit the entire popullation and has taken control of Vegeta's body. after almost being nerly killed. Goku's tail is restored by the Elder Supreme Kai. After becoming a Golden Great Ape, he eventually ascends into a Super Saiyan 4. Goku proves to be too much for Super Baby Vegeta 2, until the brainwashed Bulma helps him become a Golden Great Ape with the Blutz Wave Ampiflier. After receiving energy from Pan, and the purified Gohan, Trunks and Goten, Goku becomes strong enough to defeat Baby. After Baby trys to flee from Vegeta's body, Goku blasts him with a 10X Kamehameha into the sun, destroying him completely. After the Earth is destroyed by the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Porunga is summoned to restore the Earth and it's people, and peace is restored. 'Super Android 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga:' A year later in the 790 Age, Goku particaptes in the Junior Division of the 30th World Martial Arts Torunament only to shockingly lose to a small fry boy named Mugly, due to him getting distracted by Vegeta. A few months later a portal between Hell and Earth is opened up by A New Android #17, and the original Android #17 who is now brainwashed. After being trapped in Hell, Goku battles Frieza and Cell once again. Qith the help of Piccolo and Dende, he escape Hell and returns to Earth to battle the newly fused Super Android #17. With the hekp of Android #18 he manages to defeat him. After the Shadow Dragons are released on to the Earth due to the overusage of the Dragon Balls, Goku and Pan battle the 7 Dragons one by one until they face the strongest Dragon of all, Syn Shenron. After his powers are revived by Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, Goku nearly kills Syn Shenron unti he absorbs the other six Dragon Balls to become Omega Shenron. After Vegeta ascends into a Super Saiyan 4, they fuse to create Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4. Unable to finish the battle they defuse within less than 10 minutes. with all of his might Goku forms a Universal Powered Spirit Bomb strong enough to destroy Omega Shenron. Shortly afterwards Goku leaves with Shenron and the Dragon Balls, biding farewell to his family and friends, and promising Piccolo that he'll one day get him out of Hell. 'A Hero's Legacy:' 100 years later, Goku meets his Great Great Grand Son, Goku Jr., and gives him guidance and courage. during the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT, Goku can be seen observing Goku Jr's match against a Desecendant of Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. 'King Proton:' After the battle with Super Android #17, Goku and friends begin to search for the Dragon Balls, but King Proton and minions arrive on Earth searching for the Dragon Balls as well. Goku and his friends eventually defeats this threat in the end. This occurs before the Shadow Dragon Saga begins. Dragon Ball SF ''' Generation Saga through 32nd Tournament Saga: 8 years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Goku and Pikkon have continue their training together in the World of Eternal Dragons. After their training is completed, Goku returns to Earth and reunites with his family and friends. Soon after settling back in on Earth, he decides to particpate the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, with his family and friends to test his strength against one another. This also marks the third match between Goku and Vegeta, albeit friendly this time around than in the past. '''Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga: 'Dr. Yale Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' '35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga:' 'Ark Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Non Canon Films:' (Goku also appears in these films) Curse Of The Red Blooded Rubies: Sleeping Princess In Devil's Castle: Mystical Adventure: The Path To Power: The World's Strongest: Lord Slug: The Return Of Cooler Super Android 13: The Plan To Enradicate The Super Saiyans: Broly: Second Coming: Bio Broly Fusion Reborn 'Fighting Techniques' and Abilities Jan Ken Attack: '''Also known as '''Rock, Scissors n' Paper. It was created by Master Roshi. Goku learned it from Grandpa Gohan. An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. Power Pole: A magical staff that can extend to very long lengths. It was owned by Korin, and it's true purpose is to allow a person to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout. It was lost long ago by Korin, and found by Master Roshi, years later, Master Roshi gives it to Grandpa Gohan, and then Grandpa Gohan gives it to Goku. Nimbus Cloud: '''A magical cloud that allows pure hearted beings to use it as a means of transportation. '''Bukujustu: '''The ability to use Ki for Flight. This was taught to Goku during his training with Kami and Mr. Popo. '''Kamehameha: '''also known as Turtle Destruction Wave. It is Goku's signature attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku also invents other types of this move such as the Super Kamehameha, Foot Kamehameha, Angry Kamehameha, 4X Kaioken Kamehameha, 20 Instant Kamehameha, 10X Kamehameha, 15X Kamehameha, and 20X Kamehameha. '''After Image: A technique in which the user makes up to 3 holograms of himself/herself to confuse the enemy (sometimes,these "dummys" are of the user taunting his or her foe). If the opponent hits the wrong image, the user will then jump out and attack the foe while his back is turned. Phamton Star Attack: ' A Rush Attack, invented by Master Chin, that Goku learned from him during his training around the world as a teen during Dragon Ball. '''Hasshu Ken: ' King Chappa's Signature attack. A technique used to counter Tien's Four Witches Technique. 'Crazy Monkey Technique: ' Also known as Saru-Ken, and Mad Dog Fist. A technique used to counter Master Roshi's Drunken Boxing Technique. '''Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki. Meteor Combination: A barrage of ounches and kicks, delivered to the opponent at full speed, then a punch to the gut, then Goku dives into the air and launch A Super Kamehameha down towards the opponent. This was done on Piccolo. Kaioken: ' Goku learned this Technique after his death against Raditz, while training with King Kai. he uses this tehcnique numerous times, up to his ascension to a Super saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. '''Kaioken Finish: ' A Finishing Attack, used to defeat Nappa. '''Kaio Ken Attack: A Rush Attack, used to battle Vegeta, while powered up into Kaioken X3 Meteor Smash: ''' A Rush Attack performed by Goku in his Super Saiyan Form, during his battle against Frieza in his Final Form. '''Meteor Blast: A Rush Attack used on Kid Buu, while Goku was transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Metoer Impact: ''' A Rush Attack used on Majin buu, while Goku was transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. '''Super Explosive Wave: '''A Burst of Ki emitted from the entire body, causing a Explosion. '''Spirit Bomb: Goku learned this Technique after his death against Raditz, while training with King Kai.Goku has used this attack many times to defeat various opponents both canon and non canon villains of the entire Dragon Ball Series. Other notable Spirit Bomb Attacks, are Large Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb, Absorbed Spirit Bomb, Fusion Spirit Bomb, and Universal Spirit Bomb. Dragon Fist: Goku used this Fighting Technique to finish off Hirudegarn in DBZ Movie #13. He also used this in Dragon Ball GT and other Dragon Ball Series. Invisable Eye Blast: '''Goku has the ability to shoot A invisable blast of key from his eyes. '''Destructo Disk: Krillin's Signature Attack, Goku learned this Technique after observing Krillin perform the Attack. Super Energy Wave Volley: 'A Barrage of Energy Waves launching rapidly from both hands. '''Solar Flare: ' Tien's Signature Attack, Goku learned it after witnessing Tien perform the defensive attack. 'Instant Transmission: '''This move allows the user to teleport to any location in the universe. To use it, the person must put two fingers on his or her forehead and concentrating on their destination. '''Fusion Dance: '''The ability to fuse through a dance, invented by the Metamorans, for a fixed period of time. Transformations: 'Great Ape: Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into A Great Ape when he sees the Full Moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in Dragon Ball by Kami, when restoring the Full Moon, this transformation was never taken again by Goku again until Dragon Ball GT (in which it is shown briefly during Goku's ascension to a Golden Great Ape) making it the least powerdyk Saiyan Transformation. 'Kid Form:' Emperor Pilaf accidentally wishes for Goku to be turned back into a child during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT. In this form it is harder for him to maintain more powerful forma, such as Super Saiyan 3, and Instant Transmission 'False Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Movie #4 "Lord Slug", Goku goes into a rage of not being strong enough to protect the Earth from Lord Slug's invasion, and awakens this form of Super Saiyan. In this form he becomes wild and violent it's a form of a not fully awaken Super Saiyan Transformation. It is similar to Kaioken. 'Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, after witnessing Krillin's death, Goku awakens into A rage and transforms into a Super Saiyan in the battle against Frieza in his Final Form. In this form his strength increases 50 times greater. 'Super Saiyan (Kid):' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku is still able to easily transform into A Super Saiyan even as child, however he still cant' use the Instant Transmission Technique. 'Ascended Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku reaches this form of Super Saiyan through a forced transformation. However, due to it's setbacks in speed, he never uses the form in battle. It is also known as Super Goku, or Super Saiyan Stage 2. 'Ultra Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku also reaches this form of Super Saiyan, while training in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. he also never uses this form in battle dued to A even increasing drop in speed. it is also known as Super Goku 2, or Super Saiyan Stage 3. 'Full Power Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku manges to reach this form of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, causing the form to become natural and becoming able to transform into a Super Saiyan at free will. 'Super Saiyan 2:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku manages to Reach this form of Super Saiyan during his training in the Other World for 7 years. it was first used against Vegeta, who was under Babidi's spell at the time. 'Super Saiyan 2 (Kid):' In Dragon Ball GT, It is briefly seen when Goku is defending himself from one of General Rildo's attacks. 'Super Saiyan 3:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku also manages to reach this form of Super Saiyan, while training in the Other World for 7 years, it was first used against Majin Buu. 'Super Saiyan 3 (Kid):' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's time to maintain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation was reduced due to his childhood body. After the Elder Supreme Kai restores his Tail, the transformation becomes possible to maintain it longer. After discovering the even more powerful Super Saiyan 4, Goku never uses this transformation again. 'Golden Great Ape:' In Dragon Ball GT, after becoming a Great Ape, Goku transforms into a Golden Great Ape, and loses his reason and becomes wild and out of control. After witnessing Pan's tears his reason returns. 'Super Saiyan 4:' I n Dragon Ball GT, after gaining control over the Golden Great Ape State, Goku transforms into a Super Ape Hybrid transformation known as a Super Saiyan 4. In this form his adult body is temporarily restored and he can also once again use the Instant Transmission. His personality becomes wild, but compused. 'Golden Great Ape 2:' In Dragon Ball SF, after witnessing the deaths of Gohan, Goten and Pan at the hands of Cobra in his Final Form, Goku goes into a blinding rage and looks at a full moon and transforms into his form of a Golden Great Ape. in this form he also loses his reason and becomes a violent beast. 'Super Saiyan 5:' In Dragon Ball SF, after gaining back control in the Golden Great Ape 2 State, Goku ascends and transforms into A Super Saiyan 5, another Saiyan Ape hybrid Transformation. His personality is similar to his Super Saiyan state. 'Super Saiyan 6:' In Dragon Ball GF, after being defeated by Xicor, Goku returns to the World of Grand Masters, and somehow finds a way use all of his energy to transform into a Super Saiyan 6, similar how he ascended into a Super Saiyan 3. 'Fusions:' 'Vegito:' Vegito is the result of Goku and Vegeta using the Potara Earrings to fuse, first displayed in Dragon Ball Z. Vegito returns as a Super Saiyan 5 through the Kaio Potara Fusion in Dragon Ball SF. 'Gogeta:' Gogeta is the result of Goku and Vegeta using the Fusion Dance technique, first displayed in the non-canon Dragon Ball Z Movie #12 "Fusion Reborn". He makes his first television appearance in Dragon Ball GT, transformed as a Super Saiyan 4. In Dragon Ball SF he appears as a Super Saiyan 5, and in Dragon Ball GF he appears as a Super Saiyan 7. 'Hypotheotrical Fusions': 'Gokule:' A Hypothetical fusion of Goku and Hercule using the Potaras only displayed as a what if scenario, during the battle against Super Buu in Dragon Ball Z. However, Gokule appears in Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2. 'Denku: ' A Hypothetical Potara Fusion of Goku and Dende only displayed as a what if senario, during the battle against Super Buu In Dragon Ball Z. Voice Actors: Masako Nozawa,JP Stephanie Nadolny,US (Funimation Dub) (Baby/child) (Bardock: Father of Goku, Dragon Ball, DB Movie 4, and Dragon Ball GT) Collen Clinkenbeard,US (Funimation Dub) (Baby/Child) (DB Movie 1, DBZ Kai Flashbacks) Ceyeli Delgadillo,US (Funimation Dub) (Child) (DB Movie 2 and 3) Sean Schemmel,'''US (Funimation Dub) (Adult/SS4) (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, DBZ Kai, Dragon Ball SF, Dragon Ball GF) '''Saffron Henderson (Ocean Group Dub) (Dragon Ball, DB Movie 1) Ian James Corlett (Ocean Group Dub) (Dragon Ball Z Episode 1-29 (41 Uncut), DBZ Movie 3) Peter Kelamis (Ocean Group Dub) (Dragon Ball Z Episode 30-53 (42-67 uncut),108-143, DBZ movie 1-3) Kirby Morrow '''(Ocean Group Dub) )Dragon Ball Z Episode 144-291) '''Zoe Slauser (Blue Water Dub) (Child) (Dragon Ball, DBGT) Jeffery Watson (Blue Water Dub) (teen) (Dragon Ball) Jerimiah York (Blue Water Dub) (Adult/SS4) (Dragon Ball GT) Yasuihiko Kawazu, JP (Great Ape, Golden Great Ape, Golden Great Ape 2) Shane Ray, US (Funimation Dub) (Great Ape, Golden Great Ape, Golden Great Ape 2) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Saiyans